


I Only Have Eyes For You

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This fic was inspired by the Motherland "formal wear" photo shoot. You know that shot where Taylor is sitting in the arm chair looking up at Amalia? Well this story turns that picture into a scene between Raelle and Scylla and takes place between episodes 4 and 5.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	I Only Have Eyes For You

“Raelle! We are leaving without you!” Abigail shouts from the hallway outside their room as she and Tally walk toward the staircase.  
  
“Alright, I’m coming!” Raelle yells back; she finishes fastening her high heels and grabs her choker off her bedside locker. She stands up and hurries out of the room, closing the door behind her and walks quickly down the hall to catch up with her unit.  
  
“Would you slow down? I’m right here.” Raelle says full of attitude.  
  
“I swear, you have the worst time management skills. You know we can’t be late.” Abigail responds, her impatience with Raelle is obvious.  
  
“Oh my god, Abigail, it’s just a stupid party.” Raelle quips back.  
  
“No, it’s a big celebration event; people will notice if we aren’t there on time.”  
  
“I still don’t really even get what we’re celebrating.” Raelle says as she rolls her eyes and fastens the studded choker around her neck.  
  
“How many times have I explained this to you? One of the Generals is being recognized. Either way, we need to make a good impression.”  
  
“Would you two please stop bickering?” Tally interrupts, “Can’t we just have a nice night? They’ve decorated The Great Hall for this thing, the guys will be there, plus drinks, and dancing. Raelle, stop making this a chore. Abigail, stop making this a duty.”  
  
“Fine.” Abigail and Raelle say simultaneously. They make their way down the stairs in silence and out to the front of the building where a couple buses are waiting.  
  
“Oh good, they’re still here.” Abigail says to herself, relieved.  
  
“See, we’re fine, relax.” Raelle responds, proving that they didn’t need to rush.  
  
“You wanna walk all the way there in those heels? Be my guest.” Abigail says as she turns to Raelle and looks her up and down.  
  
“Alright, good point.” Raelle says in defeat as she arches her eyebrow. They all board the bus and sit down together and the driver pulls away a minute later. After a few seconds of riding in silence, Raelle turns to Tally and asks,  
  
“Are you excited to see Gerit?” A giant grin spread across her face and she emphatically lifts her shoulders to her ears.  
  
“Eeee, yeah, I like him so much!” Tally gushes, “I wonder what he’ll be wearing.”  
  
“I mean, it’s black tie, right? So, probably a suit? Also, you look great, by the way.” Raelle responds.  
  
“Well thank you.” Tally says appreciatively, “So do you.” she compliments Raelle with sincerity.  
  
“Thanks.” Raelle responds and then turns to Abigail, “You too.” She says, trying to make peace.  
  
“Obviously.” Abigail responds jokingly, but with confidence, showing that she’s moved past her annoyance with Raelle. A few minutes later, the buses arrive at The Great Hall and everyone filters out and heads inside. The girls make their way to the main room and have to pause for a moment upon entering because there’s so much to take in. The room has been converted into a type of military speakeasy and there are hundreds of people all dressed in elegant formal wear socializing and milling about. The space has been set up into various sections and the back corner has a buffet and tables which are decorated with elaborate center pieces. There are two bars located on either side of the room and multiple areas along the walls set up with arm chairs and couches. The front of the room has a dance floor and soft music is being played by a live band. The girls all look at each other with approval and Tally says,  
  
“Oh my goddess, this is going to be so much fun!” Raelle and Abigail chuckle at Tally’s excitement and nod their heads in agreement.  
  
“Well, where should we start?” Abigail asks.  
  
“Food!” Tally replies.  
  
“Drinks.” Raelle responds, and then they each head off in different directions, leaving Abigail standing alone at the entrance. She just rolls her eyes, puts her hands on her hips, and starts looking through the crowd for her mom; she wants to do some networking before she joins the party anyway.  
  
Raelle walks up to the bar and grabs a pre-poured class of champagne off a metal tray and then makes her way over to an empty lounge area. She keeps an eye on Tally while scanning the crowd for Scylla but doesn’t see her yet. Once Tally finishes piling food onto her plate, she looks around and sees Raelle waving at her. She gives her a nod of recognition and walks over to join her by the couches.  
  
“Look at all this great stuff I got!” Tally says, fawning over her food.  
  
“Nice haul, Tal.” Raelle says with an impressed smile and then reaches over and grabs a strawberry off Tally’s plate.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Tally says sarcastically and they both laugh. Raelle and Tally continue to stand as they eat and drink; they laugh and enjoy each other’s company while they talk about the aesthetic of the party, the music, and everyone’s fancy outfits. After about ten minutes, Gerit walks up with a glass of champagne in each hand and a charming smile on his face.  
  
“I’ve been looking for you.” he says sweetly. As soon as Tally realizes that Gerit has approached them, she shoves her empty plate in Raelle’s free hand and charges him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
“Hi!” She says into his ear and then pulls back and kisses him a few times. To avoid spilling champagne everywhere, Gerit holds the glasses away from them, unable to return her hug, but then offers Tally one of the drinks once she steps back.  
  
“You look beautiful.” He says, unable to take his eyes off of her.  
  
“Thank you, you look very handsome. I like your tie.” Tally responds while blushing. Gerit smooths his free hand down the front of his suit jacket and continues to beam at Tally.  
  
“Thanks. Hey Raelle. How’s it going?” Gerit asks sincerely.  
  
“Hey. Yeah, I’m good, thanks.” Raelle responds politely with a small smile and a nod. She realizes she’s still holding Tally’s plate and sets it down on one of the end tables.  
  
“Any sign of Scylla?” Tally asks.  
  
“No, I haven’t seen her yet; she’s probably just running late.” Raelle responds, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.” Tally says optimistically, “Hey, are you okay if we go dance?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, go ahead. You guys have fun.” Raelle confirms, a bit relieved that she won’t have to keep up with any small talk.  
  
“Ok, we’ll see you in a bit.” Tally says as she grabs Gerit’s hand.  
  
“See ya later.” Gerit says to Raelle as Tally leads them out onto the dance floor.  
  
Raelle finishes her drink and sits down to relax. She sits upright as she perches on the edge of the lounge chair, one leg bent and the other extended. She has both hands resting on the tops of her thighs and is scanning the crowd looking for Scylla. Then out of nowhere, Scylla walks up behind her and puts a hand on Raelle’s bare shoulder. Raelle knows it’s her the second she makes contact; she’s overcome with a sense of relief and her face softens from Scylla’s touch. She turns her head and looks up to see Scylla standing over her. Scylla's posture is exuding confidence and strength; it’s like power is radiating off of her. Their eyes meet and they both feel a jolt of electricity run through their bodies. Scylla looks at Raelle with smoldering desire and Raelle reciprocates with a look of complete adoration and yearning. Raelle’s heart lurches in her chest and she slowly stands, reaching up to take Scylla’s face in her hands. Once they’re eye-to-eye, Raelle gives her a tender smile and leans in, pressing her lips against Scylla’s. Scylla puts her hands on Raelle’s waist as their mouths mold together and she begins to lose herself in Raelle’s touch. They both feel such longing for one another and their lips part as they move against each other; Raelle tilts her head from side to side peppering Scylla with slow, sensual kisses.  
  
“Hi.” Raelle says with a low voice as she lightly brushes her lips against Scylla’s.  
  
“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Scylla says as she pulls back and looks apologetically into Raelle’s eyes.  
  
“I’m just glad you’re here now.” Raelle responds with sweetness, she then leans back and slides her hands down to Scylla’s forearms. She looks Scylla up and down and her mouth opens slightly but she says nothing. The edges of her lips curl into a smile and she begins to slowly shake her head and raise her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Raelle manages to articulate, continuing to stare at Scylla’s breathtaking dress. Scylla gives Raelle a coy smirk and cocks her head.  
  
“Part of the reason why I’m late.” she says playfully as Raelle finally looks back into her eyes.  
  
“Worth it.” she replies with a slight shrug and a cute little half smile. She leans in to kiss Scylla again and they both close their eyes as their lips touch; their other senses begin to take over and Raelle breathes her in.  
  
“You smell good.” she says against Scylla’s mouth.  
  
“Mmm, so do you.” Scylla replies as she gently pulls Raelle’s hips against her own.  
  
"Okay, okay, don’t start anything we can’t finish.” Raelle laughs as she breaks their kiss. Scylla chuckles as she smiles and kisses Raelle firmly one more time.  
  
“Fine. Wanna go get a drink?” Scylla asks.  
  
“Sure.” Raelle responds.  
  
“Great. Oh, and just so you know, I’m not wearing anything under this dress.” Scylla says seductively as she turns and heads toward the bar. Raelle is caught speechless again as she watches Scylla walk away. Even though her dress is floor length and has a high collar and long sleeves, it’s backless and Raelle can’t help but stare at Scylla’s bare skin. She then gets distracted by Scylla’s leg, which peaks out from the thigh-high slit in her dress every time she takes a step. A few seconds later, Raelle snaps out of her trance and rushes to the bar to catch up with Scylla.  
  
“You can’t just say stuff like that and then walk away.” Raelle whispers loudly as she approaches.  
  
“Stuff like what?” Scylla says innocently.  
  
“You- I’m gonna get you for that later.” Raelle threatens.  
  
“Oh I’m planning on it.” Scylla responds in a sultry voice. “But first, let’s take advantage of this party.” she says, handing Raelle more champagne. They smile at one another, clink their glasses together in agreement, and each take a sip.  
  
“Hey you made it! Wow your dress is so pretty.” Tally exclaims as she and Gerit approach Raelle and Scylla from the dance floor.  
  
“Hi Tally; thank you so much, yours too!” Scylla replies sincerely with excitement. Tally and Gerit grab two more drinks and the four of them hang out around the bar together. When they’ve finished their glasses Raelle leans over to Scylla and asks,  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
“I’d love to.” Scylla replies with a smile.  
  
“You guys coming?” Raelle gestures to Tally and Gerit.  
  
“Sure!” Tally responds and they all make their way out onto the dance floor. They find a place in the crowd and Raelle takes Scylla into her arms and they sway to the music. They dance in silence for a while, enjoying the moment and the closeness with each other. Raelle then catches Scylla’s eye and she begins to grin, unable to hide her happiness. She leans in and gives Scylla a sweet little kiss and then pulls back and keeps dancing.  
  
“What was that for?” Scylla asks.  
  
“I need a reason?” Raelle responds lightly.  
  
“No, I guess not.” Scylla chuckles as she pulls her in closer, resting the side of her face against Raelle’s. They both close their eyes and move their bodies together with the slow music. Then suddenly Raelle pulls back and says,  
  
“Oh, so Abigail’s cousin is getting married later this week, if I can get you on the guest list, would you want to be my date?”  
  
“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Scylla beams.  
  
“Okay, great, I’ll talk to Abigail later and let you know what she says.” Raelle says with excitement. They continue dancing for a few more songs and then Scylla leans in and asks,  
  
“Hey, can I have you to myself now?”  
  
“Always. What do you have in mind?” Raelle replies with curiosity.  
  
“I know a place.” Scylla says as she gives Raelle a suggestive smirk.  
  
“Of course you do.” Raelle chuckles, “Okay, after you.” Raelle steps back and motions for Scylla to lead the way. Scylla takes Raelle’s outstretched hand and they weave through the crowd and exit out one of the side doors and into a hallway. She then takes them to a stair case and they make their way up a few levels until they reach a door that leads to the roof. Scylla pushes the door open and they step out into a beautiful rooftop garden. The space is quite large and there are multiple paths that weave through the various plants and features. Some of the foliage is so elaborate and dense that it almost looks like an actual forest. There are small trees in individual pots and flowers fill all of the raised beds. Large, moss covered rocks have been placed around the grounds and there are a couple tables scattered about. There are multiple trellises covered in flowering vines and they have fairy lights strung between them. There’s a pond off to the side and the bubbling fountain generates a soothing background noise against the quite night. Raelle is awe struck as she observes everything and Scylla admires the wonderment on Raelle’s face.  
  
“Wow, this place is incredible.” Raelle says as she looks over at Scylla.  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Scylla replies with a smile. There’s no one else around so they decide to walk under the fairy lights and down one of the paths, deeper into the garden. They wind through some overhanging plants and emerge into a small, secluded space that’s exposed to the night sky. They’re hidden from the rooftop lights, but the brightness of the full moon allows them to see well enough in the dark. Raelle looks up at the stars and Scylla walks over and sits on the edge of a nearby table. Raelle glances over at Scylla who looks absolutely stunning; she’s bathed in moonlight and leaning back on the table, propped up on her arms with her legs crossed. Raelle has no shame as she blatantly stares at Scylla’s body and says,  
  
“That dress isn’t fair you know; how did you expect me to focus all night?”  
  
“You weren’t supposed to, that’s the point.” Scylla says as she grins confidently. Raelle chuckles and shakes her head slightly, she continues to admire Scylla’s figure as she walks up and stands in front of her. Raelle then reaches down with both hands and slowly uncrosses her legs, spreading Scylla’s knees apart. The cut in her dress exposes her entire left leg and Raelle steps in between her thighs and reaches down to run her hand along her bare leg. Raelle then moves her gaze to Scylla’s chest, which is easily visible through the mesh fabric of her dress. She places her other hand on Scylla’s lower back and pulls her body closer to her own. Raelle then looks up into Scylla’s face and says,  
  
“You know I only have eyes for you.” Her voice is low and filled with desire.  
  
Scylla looks deep into Raelle’s sky blue eyes with a fierce intensity and then wraps her arms around Raelle’s neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. It starts off slow and filled with longing but then becomes more aggressive as they part their lips and playfully slip their tongues into each other’s mouths, toying with one another. Scylla’s hunger for Raelle grows as their mouths move against each other and she squeezes her between her inner thighs. Their heart rates pick up and they both struggle to catch their breathes in between kisses. Raelle grips Scylla’s thigh firmly and moves her other hand up to cradle her face. As she caresses her cheek, Scylla turns her head quickly and catches the tip of Raelle’s thumb with her teeth. She bites down gently and runs her tongue along the tip of her finger, closing her lips and sucking firmly before letting her go again. A devious smile spreads across Raelle’s face and she places her hand around Scylla’s neck, squeezing gently as she moves back in to kiss her. She takes Scylla’s lower lip into her mouth and bites her softly as she slowly pulls back, sucking on her lip until finally releasing her. Scylla gives her a devilish smile in return and leans forward to kiss her again while sliding her hands down to undo the button of Raelle’s blazer. She then runs her fingers over Raelle’s stomach and moves around to her back, caressing her smooth skin.  
  
“You’re so sexy.” Scylla says against Raelle’s mouth who lets out a small “mmm” in response.  
  
The sensation of Scylla’s hands on her body and her mouth against her own is all she can focus on. Then suddenly, a deeper craving takes over and Raelle needs more; she needs to touch her, to feel her body tense, and to hear her cry out in pleasure. She can’t resist any longer and begins to slide her hand up Scylla’s inner thigh, slowly reaching underneath her dress. As she touches her, Scylla moans slightly and pulls Raelle’s body in closer. Raelle continues to run her fingers along Scylla and then leans down to kiss the side of her neck. After a few moments, Scylla removes a hand from Raelle’s back and reaches up, looping one finger under Raelle’s choker. She then gently tugs Raelle forward and uses her other arm to slide back, lowering herself onto the table and pulling Raelle down with her. This forces Raelle to climb on top of her and she places one knee on either side of Scylla’s hips and props herself up with her left arm.  
  
“You good?” Scylla asks.  
  
“Never been better.” Raelle replies with a cocky smile as she continues to massage Scylla with her right hand. Scylla chuckles and pulls her into another kiss before releasing Raelle’s choker from her control. Scylla moves her hands down to squeeze both of Raelle’s breasts through her black, decorative bra and then slides them down further to unfasten her pants. She then reaches in and begins touching Raelle, who inhales sharply in response. Raelle kisses Scylla deeply a few more times and then gently rests their foreheads together, allowing them to direct their focus elsewhere. They continue pleasuring each other with their fingers, exploring and stimulating one another in a variety of ways, striving for a reaction from the other person. Ultimately, they begin to mirror each other’s movements and they both pick up the pace. Their breathing intensifies and their bodies begin to tighten; Raelle crushes her mouth against Scylla’s once more who then immediately cries out as she reaches her climax. Raelle breaks their kiss and smiles in satisfaction just as she begins to orgasm as well. Their bodies shudder and they both moan as the pleasure of release rolls through them. They eventually steady their hands and start to relax; their breathing slows and deepens. Raelle leans down again to kiss Scylla softly and they remove their hands from in between each other’s legs. Raelle then nuzzles her face into the side of Scylla’s neck as she collapses, resting her chest on top of Scylla’s body. Their heart rates slow and they lay in silence for a few moments, taking comfort in just holding each other.  
  
“I wish we were in your bed right now.” Raelle says quietly into Scylla’s ear.  
  
“Mmm, that would be more comfortable than this table.” Scylla replies and they both laugh. Raelle then lifts her head and kisses Scylla a couple more times before sitting back, straddling her. Scylla props herself up on her elbows and begins staring at Raelle’s body through her open blazer.  
  
“This is a nice view though.” she says; they both chuckle and Raelle climbs off of the table and Scylla sits up again. Raelle starts to fasten her pants and Scylla hops off the table and reaches over to rebutton Raelle’s jacket, leaning in to kiss her again once she’s finished.  
  
“Thank you.” Raelle says with a smile, “Are you ok if we bail on the party and go back to your room?”  
  
“Yeah, I got what I wanted out of it.” Scylla replies.  
  
“Oh? And that was?” Raelle questions.  
  
“To dress up and have my way with you.” Scylla says playfully as she shrugs. Raelle laughs and wraps her arms around Scylla’s waist and gives her another quick kiss.  
  
“Ah, yes. Mission accomplished.” She confirms and Scylla chuckles.  
  
“How are your feet in those heels, are you okay if we walk?” Scylla asks.  
  
“Yeah, your building’s not that far from here.” Raelle responds.  
  
“Okay great, let’s go.” Scylla replies and they turn to head back through the garden and down to the street. They walk hand in hand as they make their way to Scylla’s room and when they arrive, Raelle heads straight to the bed and sits down. Scylla closes the door behind them and laughs.  
  
“You weren’t kidding about the bed huh?” she says with amusement.  
  
“Guess not. Wow, I’m tired.” Raelle says as she falls backwards onto the mattress, crossing her hands on her stomach and leaving her feet planted on the floor. Scylla walks over and sits down next to her and then leans forward to remove her heels; Raelle reaches over and runs her hand along Scylla’s bare back. Once she finishes taking off her own shoes, Scylla reaches over and starts removing Raelle’s as well.  
  
“Ohh, you’re the best.” Raelle says with gratitude.  
  
“Yes I am.” Scylla chuckles and finishes taking off Raelle’s heels, setting her feet back down on the floor.  
  
“Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life.” Raelle says as she curls her toes.  
  
“Gee, thanks.” Scylla says sarcastically.  
  
“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Raelle laughs but feels guilty. She moves to the head of the bed and says,  
  
“Alright here, sit at the other end and give me your foot.” Scylla slides down to the end of the bed and Raelle reaches over to hand her the pillow, noticing that there are two now.  
  
“Hey, you got another pillow.” Raelle says with surprise.  
  
“Yeah, I want you to be comfortable when you stay here.” Scylla responds.  
  
“Scyl, that’s so sweet… thank you.” Raelle says softly, struck by her thoughtfulness; Scylla smiles at her, pleased with Raelle’s response. Raelle then hands her one of the pillows and puts the other behind herself. She then reaches down and begins massaging Scylla’s foot.  
  
“Ohh, you’re right, this is better than sex.” Scylla teases.  
  
“Hey!” Raelle laughs. “Alright, just for that, now you have to do me too.” Raelle demands as she places her foot in between Scylla’s legs. Scylla chuckles and reaches down to massage Raelle’s foot as well. After they’ve finished rubbing both of each other’s feet, Raelle looks down at her outfit and says,  
  
“Okay, I know we look super hot, but can we please change now?” Scylla laughs in response.  
  
“Yes. I’ll get us some clothes.” she says as she gets up from the bed and walks over to grab them t-shirts and shorts from her drawer. Raelle stands up as well and removes her blazer and hangs it over the back of the desk chair. Scylla turns around to hand her the clothes and raises her eyebrows when she sees that Raelle is wearing just her pants and sexy black bra.  
  
“Oh hi.” Scylla says mischievously. Raelle chuckles and takes the clothes from Scylla.  
  
“Hey you. Want help with your dress?” she asks sweetly.  
  
“Please. Yeah there’s a clasp at the top and a zipper at the bottom.” Scylla says as she turns to face away from Raelle. Raelle unfastens the clasp and then slides her hands over Scylla’s shoulders, pushing the fabric down. Scylla pulls her arms free from her sleeves and the top half of her dress falls and hangs around her waist. Raelle continues sliding her hands down Scylla’s bare arms and tilts her head to kiss the side of Scylla’s neck. She trails kisses along Scylla’s shoulders and then reaches around to touch her stomach, moving her hands up to caress both of her breasts. Scylla lets out a little “mmm” of enjoyment and then turns her head toward Raelle.  
  
“I thought you were tired.” Scylla says softly.  
  
“Tired me still likes touching you.” Raelle responds charmingly, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” she says as she leans forward to kiss Scylla’s cheek.  
  
“No complaints here.” Scylla chuckles and Raelle squeezes her gently once more before running her hands down Scylla’s sides. Raelle then reaches back around to pull down the zipper of her dress and kisses her shoulder again, stepping back so they can finish changing.  
  
Once they’re both clothed again, they each leave the room to get ready for bed; Raelle is the first to return so she gets under the covers and waits for Scylla to join her. Scylla comes back a few minutes later and smiles when she sees Raelle laying in her bed; she’s on her right side, facing the room, and she grins and lifts up the blankets as Scylla approaches. Scylla climbs into bed and leans in to kiss Raelle tenderly; she caresses her face with her hand and looks lovingly into her eyes. She then kisses her one more time before rolling over onto her other side, facing away from Raelle. Scylla sets her head down on the pillow and Raelle’s right arm runs under the crook of her neck. Raelle slides forward to mold her body against Scylla’s and nuzzles her face into her hair. She wraps her arm around Scylla’s body and slides her hand up to hold her chest. Scylla also reaches up and weaves their fingers together.  
  
“Night Scyl.” Raelle says sleepily.  
  
“Mmm, goodnight.” Scylla replies quietly. They both settle into their positions and fall asleep quickly while sharing the same pillow.


End file.
